The present invention relates to a stackable mount assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stackable mount assembly including indexing and/or locking features.
Ringposts have been utilized for wire bundle management in aircraft. For example, Nylon Molding Corporation's RP series ringposts, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,880,787 and 6,880,788, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D496,851 and D497,100, may provide one to six levels of wiring on one rack or support structure, and may accommodate bundles up to 1¼ inch in diameter. The RP1700 ringpost includes a single ringpost without a screw. The RP1703 and RP1704 ringposts include a standard size hex head screw insert molded into a single and double ringpost, respectively, along with a steel socket which is also insert molded. As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0206855 A1, assigned to Panduit Corporation, describes a ringpost that allows a hub to freely rotate about a fastener after the ringpost has been torqued down into a mounting structure. However, none of the prior art describes a stackable mount assembly including indexing and/or locking features.
Therefore, there is a need for a stackable mount assembly including indexing and/or locking features.